My Feelings For You
by pinkyderek
Summary: Misato used to be very close friends with the boys since she joined the swimming club, but she had to move to America for her father's work. However, when she came back, she was met with something she would never forget. {Makoto x Oc}
1. Chapter 1

Misato's POV

My name is Misato Mai and I'm 17 years old. I recently moved back from America because of my dad's work. Right now, I'm in my classroom, Class 1, staring out of the window while the teacher is taking roll call. "Misato Mai?"

"Present," I respond absent-mindedly.

Along with the noises of feet shuffling below, I hear papers crumpling at the hands of someone behind me.

"Miss Haruka Nanase?" I hear a sigh coming from who I think is the paper person. Swivelling my head around ninety degrees to the left, I see the face that matched the name. "...Haruka is a boy, Ma'am." Speaking with the clear voice I use on adults mostly, I hear some giggles across the room. Haruka's crystalline blue eyes close indifferently, and when they open again, they're set on the crumpled paper ball in his hands. As expected, he doesn't orally respond. Done with my observations, I turn my head back to the front of the class, where I see the teacher's frantic expression. "A-ah, sorry!" She apologizes as the background chit chat slows down. The teacher continued doing roll call.

~ Time Transition ~

After some boring classes, I decide that I should eat my lunch on the roof to get a nice view of the school campus. I walk up the stairs and choose a spot to sit down. I watch as Haruka, Makoto, and this blonde boy go up to the roof as well. I started paying attention to the blonde kid when it suddenly hit me. _Nagisa!?_ I think. I pout at the ground, not expecting to see that many of them all together. Holding my chopsticks poised above my bento, I slowly continue eating, contemplating my luck.

"Misato?" I look up to see Makoto's chartreuse green eyes gazing into my brown ones. He turns around to get the others' attention. "Guys, look! It's Misato!" As my head turned around I saw Haruka's eyes widen just a bit. With a gasp, Nagisa speaks up next with his usual cheery voice. "Misato, you go to this school too? When did you come back from America?"

"I came back this week actually, and I transferred here." I tell them about America, how I lived in California, and about the city. "Yeah, the temperature fluctuates often." Changing the subject, I ask the question which I hoped would be answered with a yes. "So, uh... do you guys still swim?"

"Haruka quit competitive swimming last year." Makoto replies quickly. Nagisa seems to look a little sad as we listen to Makoto. "Why did you quit, Haruka? When I transferred here I was excited to swim with you again!"

"Oh, he still swims. Isn't that right, Haru?" Perking up a little, Haruka looks away as Makoto smiles at him. "Haruka likes to take baths!" Nagisa exclaims. "Sits in there for hours in his swimsuit sometimes..." Makoto smiles the friendly smile he always wore as a child. "'Hours,' is a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Haruka coldly comments. Then, Makoto looked at me and asked, "What about you, do you still swim, Misato?"

"Not anymore, but I would if you want me to," I say with an inviting grin.

~ Time Transition ~

By now, school was over and Makoto offered to walk me home, after which we decided that he'd stay over for a while to do homework. I told him where I lived and I learned that his house was a block away from mine. When we reached our destination, I said, "Come in." I unlocked the door with my house key and we both walked inside.

"You live alone?" Makoto asks when he sees that no one is in the house. "My parents have been going to work for most of the day lately. You know, since it's the first week for them there, I bet it must be exciting." I finish off the sentence sarcastically. I put my backpack on the study table and take off my shoes. Makoto does the same, taking a quick look around the room. "So, let's get started?" I sit down at the table. Makoto responds with a nod and sits next to me, slinging his bag onto the chair he was using.

As soon as I pulled out all the math homework I was sure I had, I took out my pencil and began to work. I glance to the left for a second and notice that Makoto was watching me. "Aren't you going to do your homework?" I ask curiously.

"Well I would, but I don't get the math they teach us." I was very smart when it comes to math so I decided to help him. After about 30 minutes of helping him out, we both started to get hungry, so I cooked some rice for us.

~ Time Transition ~

"So... do you understand now?" I ask, hoping that he would say yes. "Yes, thanks to you! Thanks for having me over, Misato." The corners of his lips curving up in a warm smile, he stands up, closing his bag. "Hm, what time is it...?" He mumbles, looking around, possibly for a wall clock. I take my phone out of my skirt pocket and see that it's 16:05. "16:05," I say. "Oh, almost dinner. I suppose I'll be heading home then, Misato."

"Bye." I follow him to the front door, and watch as he disappears down the sidewalk into the distance.

After this, I went upstairs and jumped on my bed and sighed. _What a long day..._ I think. _Maybe I should get dinner ready..._ Getting up lazily, I go downstairs into the kitchen and cook myself dinner. After eating, I hang out downstairs for a little longer, then go upstairs to get ready for bed. Lying down, I checked my texts and missed calls from my phone, then the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

**_I couldn't have made this fanfic without the help from Ornate Silk and this is my first fanfiction. If you have any ideas of a better title please tell me. Thank you and Review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

A/N: here~~! Thank you for the reviews! (Pinky and Ornate Silk both appreciate it :D ) Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

I feel my head fall off the side of my pillow and onto my bed. Outside, the placid sound of birds chirping stirs me awake further. Hm, that's strange... I didn't hear my alarm... Reaching over on my bedside table for my phone, I realize that it's on my stomach. Click. 7:23? Doesn't school start at 7:45...? I think, a rush of panic hitting me for a moment. Agh, I must have forgotten to set my alarm! Scolding myself, I sit up quickly and go to the bathroom to wash my face. Afterwards, as I'm changing into my school uniform, I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and open the door. Standing in front of me, there was Makoto, clad in his uniform and his usual smile.

"Hi, I decided to stop by and make sure you weren't late on your second day of school!" He says. "Oh, th-thanks..." I feel my face heat up in a blush, and I silently wonder why he would go out of his way just for me. "Um, I'm almost done getting ready and I'd hate to have you wait outside, so you can come in," I bow quickly and go off the the bathroom. There, I brush my teeth and comb my hair, trying to be a little hasty about it. Running downstairs to the kitchen, I grab strawberry yogurt and my bento.

"Ah, you're ready! Let's go!" Standing up from the couch in the living room, Makoto and I begin our walk to school.

~ Time Transition ~

After free period, Makoto, Nagisa, Haruka, and I walked down the stairs from the roof. Skipping down the steps, Nagisa says, "I heard that they are going to destroy the swimming club building, so we should visit before that happens!"

"Sure, sounds like it'll be interesting!" I giggle, catching up to him. "It doesn't sound all that interesting to me." Haruka sighs and averts his eyes from us.

"Well, Haru. Since it's the swimming building, it has a pool... much bigger than a bathtub." Haruka's eyes seem to shine a little at the word 'pool.' "...Alright, I'll go."

~ Time Transition ~

At around 20:00, we were all standing outside the building. "Did you guys know that this place is actually haunted? Some people have reported sounds of people wailing and shadows on the walls..." In an ominous voice, Nagisa tells what seems to be a bad campfire story. On the other hand, the old scratched away paint on the walls and cobwebs did make the place look a little creepy. "Y-you've got to be kidding me..." Makoto's voice shakes. I wonder how he could be so unsettled about this, but I don't question it. He always was kind of a scaredy cat.

"I'm not kidding!" In a childish tone, Nagisa whines assertively. "E-eh...?" His judgement suddenly shattered, Makoto shivers. "I-I don't think it's real, Makoto..." I say a little nervously. Makoto gulps.

Meanwhile, Nagisa took a pouch out of his pocket. "Don't worry guys, I was so prepared for this!" He opens it, revealing some granular white powder. "Look! Salt to protect us from the ghosts!" He laughs in an accomplished voice like he was some sort of superhero. Sliding back behind Makoto, he gets pinches of the salt and scatters it onto him. "Stand still... Haru-chan, you're next!"

"...Hey." Haruka suddenly says. Both Makoto and Nagisa perk up. "W-what is it...?" Makoto asks cautiously. Haruka dabs his finger onto some of the salt on his shoulder and tastes it. My eyes widen. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I could tell from the smell. This isn't salt, this is sugar." Haruka remarks. "A-ah... well! It's the thought that counts, isn't it?" Nagisa nervously laughs. I roll my eyes and follow Haruka and Nagisa inside, Makoto trailing behind me. "Uh, w-would you mind if I held your hand, Misato?" Makoto whispers, sounding a bit embarrassed. "Oh...! S-sure, I don't mind!" I feel my face turn bright red. He squeezes my hand gently, a relieved smile appearing on his face.

Soon, we were walking down the halls, Nagisa shining his flashlight in front of us. Clang! "Aah!" Makoto yelps and squeezes my hand firmly. Nagisa turned around slowly, and for a second, I thought he was possessed or something. Actually though, he wore a bashful smile. "O-oops, sorry... I kicked a can..." He scratches the back of his head whilst laughing. "Geez, Nagisa! Y-you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" Makoto releases the grip he had on my hand by a little. "No need to be scared, Makoto... I'm here for you!" I try to sound a little confident to cheer him up, although I was actually starting to feel a little afraid myself. "Y-yeah... then I'll be here for you too..." Giving my hand a quick pump in determination, I could see that Makoto was less scared than before. When I noticed him like this, I felt a little more at ease.

Continuing our walk, we found ourselves at the lockers. Nagisa shined the flashlight into the room, his eyes widening. "Ah, it looks nicer on the inside, huh?" Makoto says. I take a look around. Ah, all of this does give me some nostalgia... "Look over here, guys." Nagisa gets our attention. "This is when we won the relay." He speaks in a soft voice as though he was speaking to a child. After a few minutes possibly filled with flashbacks, we left the locker room and kept going to see what else we'd find. "C-could you guys pick up the pace...?" Makoto whimpers. I guess he was still pretty scared after all. As I'm about to try and comfort him, I hear footsteps coming from a corridor on our right. "Guys?" I point down the path. "N-nagisa, was this one of the things that people reported hearing?" I whisper promptly. "A-ah, I don't know... D-don't worry though, we have the sugar, right?" He whispers back as we all watch a shadow grow on the walls. As expected, Makoto and Nagisa seemed to be petrified, while Haruka stayed emotionless. Then suddenly, Haruka's eyes widened. I turn to look back down the corridor curiously, and my eyes widen too. There, in the hall, a figure with a cap and dark maroon hair stood. "Yo." It says. By the sound of its voice, I assume it's a guy.

"Huh? Who's there?" Nagisa looks up at Makoto. "I can't tell..." He replies.

Then, the figure raises his head. "Didn't think I'd run into you guys here." He takes the back strap of his cap and pulls it, letting it go with a snap on the back of his head. Makoto, Nagisa, and I immediately realize who it is. "Rin?!" We all say, except for Haruka. Nagisa jumped up and says, "Rin-chan! You're back from Australia!"

"What are you doing here, though?" Makoto's asks. Excited, Nagisa exclaims again, "This must be fate! Some unknown force must had brought us here at the same exact—"

"Haru," Rin says in a snappy voice, "you're still hanging out with these guys? You never learn."

"What are you talking about, Rin?" Makoto's voice shrinks. "What about you, Rin? Have you learned anything?" Haruka continues on, ignoring Makoto. "Haruka?" I look up at him. Just what was going on...?

"I'm glad you asked. Why don't I show you? Let's race, Haru." Taking off his cap, Rin begins to walk down the hall to the pool, Haruka following him. "Wait a second, guys—" I try to call out for them, but they already were pretty far into the distance. "...Did they just ditch us?" Nagisa dumbfoundedly looks on at them. "C-come on, we have to go after them!" I say. The three of us run after the two boys, yelling at them to wait.

When we got to the pool, Haruka and Rin had already started stripping. "Wh-whaa?!" We exclaim. Oh gosh, don't tell me they're going in there naked... I blush. I cover my eyes immediately, then open them when Makoto says, "You were wearing your swimsuit all day?!" With a relieved sigh, I look on at them. "W-wait, why are you trying to stop them again?" I ask, looking up at Makoto and Nagisa. "Because, look!" Makoto gestures to the pool, where Haruka and Rin had already taken their marks. "Ready, go—"

"There's no water." Nagisa points the flashlight at the drain, where the normal noise of water sloshing around should have been heard, but there was only silence. "Tch. Lame." Rin stepped off his mark, holding his clothes. "I assume you guys came for this?" He held up our trophy we won as kids. "I 'm sure you want this back." Rin dropped it without a care, walking away. We looked on in awe at the changed Rin Matsuoka.

**Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated...I am a procrastinator **


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

**(So I'd like to make a note heeeere~ Because Gou does not exist in this story at all, the reason why the boys decided to start the swim club is different than the canon anime reason. Sorry about that! o)**

**AN: Hehe sorry...for not posting in a very VERY long time. Anyway I wasn't happy with my story and I planned to start it over but I never did that during the summer.**

The next day after class,

...Haruka was pretty convinced, as long as he could swim. Nagisa picked up a new club application form and we all signed it. We went to our first period teacher, Miss Amakata, so she could help us with creating the club. "I heard Miss Amakata had a job involving swimsuits or something like that..." Is what Nagisa told us, and was our excuse for asking her. We all signed up and hoped it would get accepted.

~ Time Transition ~

We were waiting to hear the results of the club, Miss Amakata said "Now, in regard to the swim club charter that you submitted...After strict review by the faculty, it was accepted! All of us cheered but when Miss Amakata said "But there is one more condition..." She led us to the school's pool and we saw that plants and weeds were growing everywhere, the paint was fading away, and some of the pool's floor was cracked. "You must make this pool in a reusable state." After 1 week and our hard working skills we finally made the pool in a reusable state.

We started practicing swimming when I was working on my breaststroke when I saw that Makoto was watching me swim. I reached the end of the pool and took of my goggles. I looked at Makoto and said "Why were you looking at me when I swam?" I asked curiously. Makoto slowly replied "W-Well I umm... think you are a beautiful swimmer like Haruka." he said smiling. "Oh...well thank you" I said. "I continued swimming, when practice was over, Makoto gave me his hand and he helped me get out of the pool. He helped get me my towel and blushed when he gave it to me. "You're a beautiful swimmer Misato" I blushed also and dried off. I grabbed my stuff and we started heading home together. We reached myself and I invited him in. I turned on the heater and Makoto suggested that we should watch t.v. before he has to go home. I gave him an extra towel because he always says that he is cold. We sat down on the couch and I tried finding a good show tonight. We finally both decided on a show, although the show was entertaining it had very long commercials. I was slowly getting sleeping, my eyelids were starting to droop heavily. I accidentally fell asleep on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto's POV

When Misato fell asleep on my shoulder, my face started turning into a deep red I and turned off the t.v. I lifted her up and carried her to her bed. I put the towel she gave me on the table folding it neatly, and I left to go to my house.

Misato's POV

I woke up to see that I was in my bed, I realized that Makoto carried me to bed. I looked at the time and started to get ready for school. I grabbed my swimsuit, my lunch, a towel, and school books. I combed my hair and ate my breakfast Makoto saw me when I left my house and ran up to catch me. "Good Morning Misato" he said while smiling cheerfully. "Good Morning Makoto, thanks for yesterday." I replied. "No problem, it was nothing." We walked to school and soon it was time for swimming practice.

I went into the girl's locker room to change and immediately I jumped into the pool. I was in the middle of the lane when my foot gotten a sudden cramp. I couldn't swim so I started falling towards the bottom of the pool. My lungs started to fill with water, I tried to swim up but my cramp wouldn't let me. I couldn't see much but I saw emerald green eyes and brown locks of hair dive in for me. Makoto brought me back to the surface and laid me on the ground. I woke up to see everyone staring at me, Nagisa said "Misato are you ok? You almost drowned" I sat up and said "Who saved me?" "I did" Makoto said smiling. Makoto gave me his hand and I stood up. Makoto asked curiously "So how did you drown?" "Oh my foot had a cramp and I couldn't swim" "Are you ok now?" I nodded in reply.

For the rest of the day I decided to not swim so I watched the others. Just like Nagisa I thought Haruka's swimming looked like a dolphin. I giggled at the thought I had. Practice was over and Makoto got out of the pool. I handed him his towel and we headed to his house this time. Since there was no school tomorrow I was going to stay late at his house. We were going to watch a movie but first we needed to have dinner. I was an excellent cook so I asked Makoto what he wanted to eat. "Anything would be great Misato" He smiled. I got out a pot and added water and put it on high. I added the noodles and waited for it to cook while I grabbed the bowls and chopsticks. I told Makoto that dinner was ready.

After dinner, we started watching the movie with our buttery popcorn and unhealthy soda drinks. I was also feeling tired today for some reason, maybe I didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I was trying hard not to fall asleep on Makoto's shoulder again. But as time passed I couldn't stay awake anymore. I closed my eyes for about 5 seconds and suddenly woke up trying not to do that again.

Makoto's POV

I started paying attention to Misato instead of the movie. I knew she was trying not to fall asleep. So I scooted closer to her and said "It's ok, Misato if you want to go to sleep." And within seconds I said that Misato laid her head on my chest and slowly fell asleep. I chuckled, and I started petting her hair. I got up and left her sleeping silently and peacefully on the couch. I grabbed some extra blankets and put them on her and I said "Good night, Misato...you look so kawaii when you are asleep"

Misato's POV

I woke up to find Makoto sitting next to me, eating something. "Oh, Misato! You're awake!" He said with a happy grin. "What time is it?" "Its 12: 49" "Wow, I guess I did need the sleep. I guess I should go." "Bye! Misato" "Bye I'll see you at school."

**Please review and tell me if I should add anything!~ Thank you for reading!~**


End file.
